


Cracking Secrets

by Kayleana



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, keeping secrets - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleana/pseuds/Kayleana
Summary: You're just a normal elf with a lot of secrets who came to join the Inquisition. He's just a magic hobo elf who isn't actually hobo, whoops, he's a god





	Cracking Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Keeping Secrets Universe. This has 0% of any of my theories of what happens in the end.

You press your back firmly to the stone statue behind you. Thankfully, you’re tiny enough that the dead, frozen Qunari provides more than adequate cover. You shiver. Hopefully it wouldn’t come back to life, and hopefully you wouldn’t meet the person who turned a whole army to stone. You curse Leliana for finding out your secret. It was better than the alternatives, but after all the shit the Inquisition put you through, chasing after Qunari spies was the absolute last thing you wanted to do. You’re thankful to Bull for all the exposure therapy. 

You still your breath as much as possible as clanking footsteps climb the steps nearby. _Eugene_. His armor grows louder and flasher by the day. Every time he’d echo across the tavern, Sera would hang down from the banister yelling _clank_ _clank clank clank._ You miss her. 

Eugene gasps a few times as he runs through the Qunari littered field. Understandable.

“Solas,” he says, his tongue dripping with disdain. 

_Solas?_

“I suspect you have questions.”

_Fuck yes I do!_

“Solas, have I ever wanted to hear one of your endless explanations,” Eugene asks.

You roll your eyes and loosen the grip on your knife. 

“Well, then, briefly: I am the Dread Wolf. I fought the false elven gods, created the veil, and destroyed my people. I intend to restore them. Doing so will most likely destroy your world. Also, your mark is getting worse.”

Eugene cries out in pain.

“Ultimately, none but I could have borne the marked and lived,” Solas continues. “Your death would cause more senseless chaos, more bloodshed. It is unnecessary. Though I doubt you will thank me. Live well, while time remains.”

_Fenedhis._ You don’t know whether to bow before his knowledge or kick him in the shin. Maybe both. All you know that this is definitely not where you are supposed to be and you definitely shouldn’t have heard any of that and you definitely should leave before Eugene notices you. 

You wait a few minutes before peaking around…but there isn’t a statue behind you, just a puddle. You had melted the fucking stone. Lovely. Eugene is passed out on the ground and Solas is staring at you with his usual hands-behind-the-back stance. 

“So, how long have you been standing there staring at my ass,” you ask.

He smiles. “Too long.”

You brush off your ass, which has stone goop on it. “Well, I suspect you have questions as well, great and mighty Dread Wolf.”

“Many.” He saunters over, his wolf pelt swaying over his new armor. 

You step back a little. “It’s been awhile.”

“It has.” He stops in front of you. He lifts a hand towards you but hesitates and puts it back behind his back. “Vhenan.”

You stare at each other for a moment without saying anything. The chill breeze cuts across your ears. The wild lavender and elfroot sway around your feet and perfume the air.

“Would you…like help cleaning up,” he asks, reaching towards you.

“No, no. I’m fine. I can handle it.” The last thing you need is him near your ass.

“I see. I suppose you are more knowledgeable in magic than I’d thought. All those times you could have…”

You laugh. “Solas, I’m definitely not as skilled as you are. I’m more skilled at catching things on fire.”

He chuckles. “Well, then we have a lot in common.”

You’re not sure who ran to whom, but your lips collide. His tongue tastes earthy against yours. You shove him against a dead Qunari and sink deeper into his embrace. He grabs your ass, which seems clean of stone goop now. 

“Fenedhis.” You separate from him. “Eugene.” 

Eugene is still unconscious nearby, his arm slightly crackling and glowing. 

“Ah, I’d forgotten he was still here,” Solas said. “I suppose you will have to drag him back.”

“Excuse me?” You smack his shoulder, which stung a little considering his armor. “Leliana can take care of this mess. She’s good at it.”

“And he may lose his life by the time she gets here.”

You glare at him. “So?”

He places a strand of your hair behind your ear. “You know very well what could happen.”

The back of your neck burns and you grab him by the shoulders. You have so many questions. His grey blue eyes stare into yours, answering none of them. He kisses you on the forehead and turns to leave. You chase after him, but he somehow disappears into the air. 

“Until we meet again,” the air whispers.

You kick a rock in that general direction. “Well, fuck you, too.” The corners of your eyes burn, and you stare at the giant eluvian a few yards away a few moments before taking a deep breath. 

You glare at Eugene and make a rude finger gesture. He probably doesn’t even remember you, a little elf linguist. Leliana is your boss, anyway, and you still have a job to do to secure your secret. You turn Eugene over to his side and walk away. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by cate-millsie! Everyone thank Cate.


End file.
